


Итак, твой соулмейт - негодяй

by TomDream



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Episode: e013 A Story About You, Episode: s01e10 Revenge of the Rogues, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, your soulmate leaves a mark when you touch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomDream/pseuds/TomDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это было похоже на химические ожоги, на мгновение показалось чем-то обычным, а тело Барри словно охватило пламя. Как сильнейший выстрел адреналина, внезапно ударивший по ребрам. Барри задохнулся одновременно со Снартом, только что коснувшимся его щеки, которая до сих пор оставалась слишком горячей и…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Итак, твой соулмейт - негодяй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So your Soulmate's a Jerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976493) by [The_Dancing_Walrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Walrus/pseuds/The_Dancing_Walrus). 



На протяжении многих лет он думал, как живут соулмейты, о первом контакте и запечатлении, а также о темной, абстрактной форме рисунка на своей коже.

Ничего не произошло, когда он впервые коснулся руки Айрис. А ведь он был влюблен в нее так долго, что забыл, каково это: любить кого-то другого. Но ему все равно нравилась эта идея: глубочайший личный контакт; связь, которую никто или ничто не может разрушить. Ему нравилась идея, что можно чувствовать того, кого любишь. Ему нравилась идея, что можно носить с собой частицу их обоих, начерченную на коже.

И, конечно, наука давно уничтожила старую идею о том, что каждому предназначен лишь один особенный человек, другая половина пока еще не сформировавшейся связи

Связь всегда будет такой, какой ты ее сделаешь.

Он всегда думал, что его Связь будет романтичной.

Но…

***  
Диаз и Холлоуэй вели Снарта мимо Джо, по направлению к камерам, и Диаз толкнул его в плечо. И Снарт упал.

Большинство людей подставило бы руки, чтобы смягчить падение, но тот, кто рискнул бы сделать это в наручниках, как правило, ломал себе запястья. И да, Снарт был арестован немногим ранее.

Падая, он столкнулся с Барри и коснулся его щеки. Случайно.

Это было похоже на химические ожоги, на мгновение показалось чем-то обычным, а тело Барри словно охватило пламя. Как сильнейший выстрел адреналина, внезапно ударивший по ребрам. Барри задохнулся одновременно со Снартом, только что коснувшимся его щеки, которая до сих пор оставалась слишком горячей и…

Барри понял, что это – запечатление, и плевать, что это казалось невозможным.

Он повернулся.

Запечатление чувствовалось так ярко, словно перед глазами пронеслась вся жизнь, а Снарт лежал на полу и смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, с неприкрытым изумлением на лице.

Его рука окрасилась красным, настолько темным, что цвет казался практически черным. Она стремительно пронизывалась тонкими ветвящимися линиями, а отблески кожи Снарта светились возле точки, из которой разрастались линии.

Лихтенбергова фигура, как подсказало сознание, отметина Леонарда – она выглядела как ожог молнии.

И как только Барри подумал, что отмечен самим Богом, он вспомнил, где они находились. Он мог слышать шепот за спиной. Диаз и Холлоуэй шагнули вперед, чтобы поднять Снарта на ноги, но оба застряли рядом с Барри. Джо замер с левой стороны от него, Эдди выглядел так, словно не верил своим глазам.

Сам Снарт смотрел на Барри так, словно не был уверен в реальности его существования. Он был… О боже, что произошло? Снарт чувствовал крепкую хватку на своем горле, ему хотелось с силой сжать кулаки и сбежать. И он ощущал боль в плече и колене, на которое он приземлился, после того, как оружие выстрелило ударной волной.

Где-то позади Барри раздался крик Рори. Люди толпились вокруг них, создавая большой свободный круг. Краем глаза он заметил, как напрягся Джо, переводя взгляд от Снарта к Барри.

На лицо Снарта вернулась знакомая равнодушная маска.

– Как тебя зовут?

Как его голос мог звучать так спокойно?

Барри неловко, спотыкаясь, шагнул назад, и Джо положил руку ему на плечо.

– Сынок, ты не должен ему отвечать, – тихо, спокойно заверил его Джо.

Такой хаос. И Барри не был уверен, действительно ли это запечатление, но так было легче сосредоточиться на чувствах Снарта, чем пытаться понять и найти смысл в собственных запутанных эмоциях.

Снарт ощущал себя под прицелом. Вероятно, все видели, что Снарт смотрел прямо в глаза Барри, отказываясь отводить взгляд. К счастью, они были не в силах чувствовать напряжение в его плечах, ужасающую пустоту в груди и все остальное, вызывавшее тошноту, точно он получил сильный удар в пах.

Черт, Снарт… Снарт был напуган.

– Ну же, малыш, – Снарт растягивал слова, стараясь придать голосу как можно более спокойное звучание. – Это наименьшее, что ты можешь для меня сделать.

Для Джо это, по всей видимости, стало последней каплей, поскольку он встал между ними.

– Он ни черта тебе не должен, Снарт! – отрезал Джо, прикрывая Барри собой, словно щитом.

– Я не согласен, – спокойно ответил Снарт, и Барри чувствовал, насколько тот обозлился из-за слов Джо.

Однако большая часть Снарта не была уверена, что это честно со стороны малыша – наблюдать за тем, как его отправляют в Айрон Хайтц, не говоря ни слова. Они заслужили хотя бы простого разговора.

– Все в порядке, Джо, – прервал того Барри, стараясь не задумываться об остальных. Если бы он просто мог остановить это, прежде чем все станет еще хуже.

О господи, сможет ли он теперь говорить с Айрис? Или, боже ты мой, с Кейтлин, которую Снарт похищал и держал в заложниках почти 24 часа? Снарт пытался убить и его самого ранее.

Хотя… Это ведь был не он, а Флэш, и, господи, как скрыть этот факт от… От Снарта.

Он не хотел думать обо всем этом.

Джо обернулся, глядя на него, точно на сумасшедшего, точно сомневаясь, не померещились ли ему слова Барри. Тот отшатнулся и переглянулся со Снартом.

– Барри Аллен.

Сдавливавшее грудь Снарта напряжение ослабло. Было странно даже просто думать о происходящем, которое казалось нереальным. Плохим сном.

Холлоуэй громко откашлялся, и Барри подпрыгнул.

\- Ты не возражаешь, если мы наконец-то отведем его в нижние камеры, Аллен? – пробормотал Холлоуэй.

– Я… что?

– Правила связи, малыш, – услужливо подсказал Снарт, и, боже, Барри даже не сразу догадался, что тот имел в виду.

Вы не должны разделять людей, которые… кто просто…

Черт, почему об этом так сложно думать? Это стандартная процедура, для которой нужно получить согласие каждого из пары на разделение – когда связь только еще формируется. Существовало множество способов. И если они не согласны отправить их обоих вниз, к клеткам…

Господи, почему это произошло именно здесь?

Он посмотрел на Снарта, все еще находившегося на полу и не отрывавшего взгляда от Барри.

– Если ты разрешишь, – сказал ему Снарт.

Барри сглотнул и кивнул. Он должен был посмотреть на Холлоуэя, но он не мог.

– Я… да, – наконец сказал он, – вы можете забрать его.

Сделав шаг назад, он смотрел, как Диаз и Холлоуэй поднимали Снарта обратно на ноги. Толпа расступилась, чтобы пропустить их. И Снарт выглядел… покорным? Как будто он ожидал этого. Барри же не имел ни малейшего представления, что ему делать дальше с данной ему информацией.

Он встретил своего соулмейта и меньше, чем за пять минут, потерял его.

– Было приятно встретить тебя, Барри, – напоследок Снарт коснулся его плеча, после чего…

После чего ушел.

Снарт ушел, и Барри остался один, под чужими взглядами, с меткой на щеке. Он даже не знал, на что она похожа, и ему нужно поговорить с Айрис, и вообще ему следовало убить Снарта после боя, и почему вообще это должен быть Леонард, мать его, Снарт?

Джо шел позади его, держа за плечи и ведя к стулу.

Барри с трудом сел.

Он никогда так сильно не хотел, чтобы время его жизни ускорилось. Опустив взгляд, он увидел, что его руки дрожали, а правая чуть ли не вибрировала. Он несколько раз быстро вдохнул и почувствовал, что все начало возвращаться на круги своя.

– Эй, Барр, – мягко сказал Джо, присев на корточки, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза. – Все будет хорошо.

– Боже, Джо, как я теперь буду говорить с Айрис?

Джо заботливо взял его за руку:

– Я поговорю с ней, если хочешь.

– Я... Возможно, это хорошая идея. Я просто… – Он затих, проводя свободной рукой по волосам. – Почему именно Снарт?

– Я не знаю, Барр, – начал Джо, и казалось, что он не решается сказать что-то еще, сфокусировавшись на постороннем.

– Эдди, – едко бросил Джо, отпуская руку Барри.

– Я займусь этим, – сказал Эдди, и Барри наконец поднял голову.

Еще там был Циско. Циско всегда приходил забирать оружие.

Эдди схватил ящик с вещдоками со стола и ускорил шаг, чтобы догнать Циско. Барри закрыл лицо руками и застонал.

– Все будет хорошо, – уверенно прошептал Джо

– Он убивал людей, и он… – Барри сглотнул, будучи не в силах закончить фразу.

Снарт вероятно не хотел, чтобы коп узнал о его волнении и тревоге. Боже, значит ли это, что он, Барри, защищал Снарта? Или это простая забота, не рассказывать никому и ничего об эмоциональном состоянии своего соулмейта?

– Он что, Барр?

– Просто… Не делает ничего хорошего.

Он вовремя поднял голову, чтобы увидеть заинтересованное лицо Джо.

– Я… на что это вообще похоже?

– На колючую проволоку.

Ответ рассмешил Барри, и, боже, его смех звучал истерично.

Дверь в кабинет капитана резко распахнулась. Тот был в ярости.

– Если у вас все, может быть, начнете работать?

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Барри осознал, как громко они шептались.

– Аллен! – резко произнес Сингх. – Зайди.

Тот поднялся на ноги бессознательно, на автомате. Восприятие Барри менялось, пока он шел по комнате, а время замедлялось. Но ему удавалось держать голову прямо и двигаться с обычной скоростью. Сингх закрыл за ними дверь.

– Сядь.

Барри сел. Сингх обогнул стол и со вздохом сел напротив. Выражение лица Сингха несколько смягчилось. Слишком легко представить, что он смотрел с жалостью, как Барри разглядывал стол, а затем руки Сингха, в особенности метку на его указательном пальце.

– Как много доказательств вам удалось получить?

– Достаточно, я полагаю? – ответил Барри, пожимая плечами. – Гараж, аэродром, с которого они крали картину, автомобиль доктора Сноу.

Он замолчал, осознавая, о чем на самом деле идет речь.

– Это… это не повлияет на судебный процесс? Он не собирается…

– Нет, он не уйдет, – чуть более мягко, чем обычно, заявил Сингх. – У нас есть целая толпа свидетелей, которые могут подтвердить, что вы не были связаны во время работы по делу Снарта. У тебя есть что добавить?

– Нет, – пробормотал Барри, старательно отводя глаза.

– Вы оба отмечены?

– Да.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Сингх. – Я полагаю, мы найдем кого-нибудь, чтобы перевезти его из вашей лаборатории сегодня и передать дело Ким. Тебе не придется давать показания.

Он даже не думал об этом. Он никогда не сможет работать ни по одному делу Снарта снова, и от этой мысли ему стало легче. Снарту грозила тюрьма – благодаря Барри. Если повезет, со временем он выйдет на свободу и… не очень хотелось, чтобы он снова боролся со Флэшем.

– Я думаю, ты должен взять отгул до конца дня, – сказал ему Сингх.

– Да, капитан, – послушно ответил Барри.

– Я отложил его перевод в Айрон Хайтц на 24 часа. Ты можешь спуститься и осмотреть его в любое время.

– Я не уверен, что пойду, – сказал Барри. – Точнее, хочу ли пойти.

Сингх кивнул. Его взгляд быстро скользнул на метку Барри.

– В первую очередь, это смутило бы нас всех, – произнес Сингх, и все, что мог предложить Барри в ответ, это кивок.

– Кто-нибудь может тебя забрать?

– Я думаю, Джо позвонит Айрис.

– Хорошо. Спасибо, мистер Аллен. – Сингх поднялся на ноги. Барри на мгновение окинул взглядом руки и почувствовал, как снова занервничал.

– Дело о бриллианте Кандекью. Я… Когда мы собирались посмотреть личные дела подозреваемых, я помню, что Джо сказал… – Барри глубоко вздохнул, будучи не уверенным, что Сингх хочет знать это.

– Сказал что, Аллен?

– Что… над Снартом издевались.

Сингх отступил, оперся руками об стол и уставился в стену.

– Вы работали с подобными случаями, Аллен? – наконец спросил Сингх.

– Эм, с несколькими, я полагаю.

Сингх кивнул.

– Дело Снарта было обычным, ничем не отличалось от множества подобных. – Он сделал паузу, кинув взгляд на дверь. – Старший Снарт пил и бил своих жену и детей. Поступало много жалоб о шуме, о неприятностях из школ и больниц. Жена исчезла. Дети заработали кучу проблем. Никто не хотел давать показания, и без них дело развалилось.

– Так… Никто ничего не сделал? – тихо спросил Барри.

Его затошнило.

– Мы ничего не могли сделать, Барри, – ответил Сингх.

Он не просил. Он не нуждался в этом. Он не хотел видеть Снарта на снимках, хранившихся в деле, – окровавленного, в синяках, – хотя это могло бы помочь сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки. Это все равно что просветить Снарта через рентген и увидеть, насколько сильно были напуганы маленькие дети.

Он не нуждался в том, чтобы видеть апогей реальных страданий Снарта.

– Это все, мистер Аллен?

– Я… Да. Спасибо вам, капитан.

***  
Лен пялился на метку. Он поворачивал руку, как карту, чтобы рассмотреть линии на ладони. Это не помогало отвлечься от панического чувства страха перед… Связью. Малыш чувствовал себя так, словно он выпил целую пинту эспрессо или чего-то подобного. И все, что находилось между его легкими и бедрами, горело, и Лену казалось, что малыш был заражен чем-то или просто был под чем-то…

Дверь открылась, появилась группа копов, которая втолкнула в камеру Мика Рори, после чего дверь снова закрылась.

– Черт возьми, что за херня с тобой случилась?

Лен поднял руку, показывая метку и глядя, как изумлено Мик вздернул брови.

– Отлично, – саркастически заявил Мик, словно хуже этого ничего нельзя было придумать.

Он опустился на койку рядом с Леном и ухмыльнулся:

– Чего он хотел?

– Полицейский значок.

Мик рассмеялся, похлопав его по плечу. И где-то Барри Аллен чувствовал, что он может быть болен.

– Расскажи мне о нем.

– Я немногое могу тебе рассказать.

Его соулмейтом был коп, который ревностно желал Лену оказаться в одной из камер как можно дальше от него самого.

Мик хмыкнул и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть метку.

Почему она на его руке? Он любил свои руки. Теперь он собирался провести остаток своей жизни, глядя на них и думая о Барри Аллене.

– Похоже на ожог, – отметил Майк.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что.

Лен вздохнул. Мик дал ему 17 секунд священной тишины.

– Так, – загрохотал Мик, – кто же он такой?

– Я не хочу говорить об этом.

Мик пожал плечами и снова посмотрел на метку. Лен мог бы поклясться: малыш чувствовал себя хуже десять минут назад.

– Окей, мы можем поговорить, как ты облажался, – предложил Мик. – Я буду не против услышать, как ты запланировал лишить нас оружия.

– Его имя – Барри Аллен. Двадцать лет, белокожий, русые волосы, зеленые глаза, 190 сантиметров и около 77 килограмм. Один его коллега толкнул меня на него, и теперь у Барри коричневая метка на правой стороне лица, тянущаяся от скулы вниз, к шее.

– Она выглядит как?

Лен ухмыльнулся:

– Иней.

В отличие от него, Мику это не показалось забавным.

– Чертова метка, только ты так мог, Снарт.

– Да, – холодно ответил Лен. – Это весело.

– Он придет, чтобы встретиться с тобой?

– Сомневаюсь.

Мик нахмурился в ответ на ухмылку Снарта.

– Он в панике. Он расстроен, и я думаю, в ближайшее время он захочет разорвать связь.

– Может, закрепить?

– Пошел ты.

***  
Метка не выглядела настолько плохо, как он думал. Барри нырнул в туалет, чтобы взглянуть на нее, и оставался там очень долго, старательно избегая… Ну, наверно, всего. Особенно чужих взглядов и шепота за спиной.

Но метка не выглядела плохо. Речь шла всего лишь о том, каким темным пятном она ложилась на его щеку. Она не была похожа на колючую проволоку, слишком прямые и в то же время рваные линии. Скорее, они напоминали кристаллы льда.

Эдди вытащил его из туалета, когда прибыла Айрис, с появлением которой все стало намного лучше.

Просто увидеть Айрис снова, ее улыбку, – все это помогло Барри почувствовать себя лучше. И он уже не выглядел таким неестественно веселым, как Эдди. Вся накопившаяся за последние дни неловкость исчезла.

Айрис улыбнулась, обняла его за шею и сказала те самые слова, которые обычно говорят своему соулмейту. Это помогло Барри прийти в себя окончательно.

Он не сразу понял, как они добрались от полицейского участка до дома.

– На что это похоже? – с улыбкой спросила Айрис, и Барри поморщился.

– Это было… очень плохо? – Он пожал плечами и уставился на пол. – Я полагаю, Флэш отпинал его сильнее, чем мы предполагали. Это случилось перед всеми, я имею в виду, мы были буквально окружены людьми, которые смотрели на нас. Я имею в виду, что это просто….

Барри сдался и молча указал на чертову метку. Айрис сочувствующе улыбнулась и похлопала его по плечу.

– Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно?

– Что мне нужно?

– Тональный крем. Давай посмотрим, что получится, если они назовут брэнд «Мой негодяйский соулмейт».

Он засмеялся.

– Это не актуально. Никто не придет за такой штукой. Никто!

– Когда ты в последний раз делал макияж, Барр? – дразняще спросила Айрис. – Сейчас я научу тебя этому, Барри Аллен.

***  
Айрис провела его через ту часть аптеки, где он прежде не бывал. Они остановились возле армии консилеров, в которую входило примерно пятьдесят миллионов различных оттенков.

Барри позволил Айрис взять себя за руку и нанести на нее тональник.

– Хмм, что ты думаешь?

– По мне, они все одинаковые.

Айрис шлепнула его по руке:

– Неправда!

Барри казалось, они провели около шести дней, проверяя, наверно, тон каждого консилера с витрин. Айрис полагала, не более трех.

Барри хотел проверить некоторые оттенки на метке, и Айрис снова ударила его по ладони.

– Но если мы не будем проверять их на метке, как я пойму, что они действительно работают?

– Это тестеры, Барри. Поверь мне, ты не хочешь ощущать их на своем лице.

В конце концов, Барри купил все те, что ему подходили, – ради собственной безопасности.

На улице Айрис снова взяла его за руку и искренне и широко улыбнулась. Барри почувствовал себя немного… светлее.

– Ну, расскажи мне о своем соулмейте.

***  
– Что ты будешь делать, если эта штука не сойдет? – спросил Мик, который определенно не позволил бы ей пропасть.

– Ничего.

Мик фыркнул:

– Ты ведь знаешь его имя? И он работает здесь. Мы ведь в состоянии выследить его по номеру машины и разузнать домашний адрес, как только выйдем на свободу.

– Мик.

– Лиза сможет привести его без лишнего шума, – размышлял Тепловая Волна. – Надо сначала изучить его привычки, выяснить, в какие бары он любит ходить

– Мик.

– У меня есть фургон, которые можно использовать, и я знаю место рядом с до…

– Прекрати помогать мне.

На минуту Мик действительно заткнулся. Лену хватило этого времени, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох и успокоиться. За последние несколько часов малыш тоже пришел в себя. С его стороны теперь не ощущалась такая сильная боль, как ранее.

Лен нахмурился. Не принял ли там Барри наркотики? Малыш не чувствовал себя больше больным. Лен задался вопросом, если он сможет сказать…

– Что ты собираешься делать, когда вся эта история выплывет наружу? – спросил Мик.

Лен не хотел думать о Барри, но, возможно, об Айрон Хайтц он хотел думать еще меньше.

Лиза была умной, она бы сразу поняла, что с транспортом что-то не так. Она бы использовала свое оборудование, чтобы найти новое время для перевозки и вытащить их отсюда. Но, пообещав выбраться из тюрьмы, капитан Колд оставался связанным с чертовым полицейским и отдал бы все в этом городе, чтобы появился повод встретиться с ним снова. И, если он осмелится на это, то окажется в Айрон Хайтц. Опять.

Не более чем на неделю.

– У тебя нет плана, – отметил Мик.

– Я открыт для предложений, – сказал Лен, и Мик пожал плечами.

– Скажи им, что ты набил морду Флэшу.

Лен издал короткий лающий смешок, поскольку это звучало, черт возьми, смешно.

Твою мать, нет.

Со стороны Барри больше не ощущалось боли. Ничего… головокружения или тошноты, через их связь Лен не чувствовал ничего, связанного с алкоголем или наркотиками. Связь не могла исчезнуть так быстро.

Кроме того, он действительно выстрелил во Флэша, тот оказался заморожен на секунду, а после вернулся в обычное состояние. Флэш мог игнорировать взрывы тепловой или ледяной энергии.

В задницу это «кроме того».

Лен мог достаточно ясно вспомнить, в какой части своего тела Барри ощущал боль – именно там, куда в последний раз был ранен Флэш.

– Твою мать, – пробормотал Лен.

– Что? – спросил Мик, и, когда Лен не ответил, он нахмурился: – Снарт?

– Я думаю о том, что сделал.

***  
Бар, который они нашли, выглядел пустым, что неудивительно, учитывая разгоравшийся за окном день. Барри попытался заказать апельсиновый сок, но Айрис начала дразнить его, уговаривая отпраздновать важное событие, до тех пор, пока Барри не сдался и не выбрал что-то более сильное.

Он хотел сказать ей, что никакой алкоголь на него не действует. Но тогда бы пришлось объяснять, почему, а на это сейчас не было сил – спасибо, Снарт. Барри ограничился тем, что моментально выдул свое пиво и заметил, как изумленно расширились глаза Айрис.

– Все плохо, да?

– Он… – Барри осекся. – Я имею в виду, что это просто…

Он сдался, застонал и покачал головой. Айрис коснулась его плеча.

– Все, что дает нам связь, плохое. С тех пор, когда мы коснулись друг друга.

Айрис продолжала гладить его по плечу. Барри сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил:

– Он убийца. В последний раз он помог поезду сойти с рельс. Он похитил Кейтлин и оставил ее вместе с бомбой на складе, и я… – Барри вздохнул. – И я связан с ним, полагаю.

Когда он поднял голову, Айрис потягивала напиток и хмуро смотрела на него. Барри вздохнул.

– Я знаю, это ужасно. Конечно, это не то, что я бы хотел чувствовать… Но он преступник, Айрис.

– Что ты на самом деле знаешь о нем, Барри? – тихо спросила она. – Что-нибудь личное.

То, что он самодовольный, наглый, демонстративный сукин сын, который любил каламбуры. Ох, слишком хорошие каламбуры.

– Немного, – признался Барри.

– И ты не разговаривал с ним после того, как вы оказались связаны?

В голосе Айрис не было осуждения, но ее слова говорили сами за себя.

Снарт ожидал, что вернется в камеру в одиночку, как и полагается, ожидал, что Барри подпишет протокол и молча передаст его. Он был напуган, и все, чего он просил, все, чего он хотел, было имя Барри.

– Нет. Просто….

Айрис положила свою ладонь поверх его и улыбнулась:

– Я знаю, Барри.

Он глубоко вдохнул и короткими рваными очередями выдохнул. В одной из камер полицейского участка находился взволнованный и напряженный Снарт, более чем просто расстроенный, и это все чертовски грустно.

– Спасибо, Айрис, – наконец сказал Барри. – За все.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – ответила она. – Но ты ведь знаешь, что вы должны поговорить, не так ли?

– Да, – согласился Барри. – Да, ты права. Я думаю, мне нужно что-то более сильное.

Он действительно хотел, чтобы алкоголь наконец подействовал.

***  
Для встречи они использовали одну из старых комнат для свиданий с родственниками, которую должны были отремонтировать три года назад. В ней до сих пор не разместили рабочего звукозаписывающего оборудования.

Барри барабанил пальцами по столу. Ему приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы не делать это со скоростью звука. Он не мог поверить, что на самом деле собирался говорить с Колдом после того, как он привязал Кейтлин к бомбе.

Факт, что Снарт тоже не особо верил в успех разговора, только мешал и дезориентировал.

Это было странно, переживать чужие чувства поверх собственных. Особенно эмоции Снарта.

А потом дверь открылась, и да, это действительно произошло.

Барри наблюдал, как Диаз усадил Снарта на стул и приковал его руки к столу. Он был уверен, что Диаз сказал что-то, а сам Барри ответил ему на автомате. Поскольку они оставались со Снартом. Наедине.

Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга. Он не знал, как реагировать на эмоции Снарта, ощущавшиеся через связь, опасался (ведь все слишком неопределенно), подозревал (разумеется, во всем виноват Снарт) и испытывал любопытство.

Как будто он был проблемой, которую Снарт хотел решить.

– Не думал, что ты придешь, – наконец сказал Снарт.

– Я действительно не собирался, – признался Барри, и Снарт кивнул.

Он понятия не имел, что сказать.

– Так, Барри, – Снарт умело растягивал слова, – насколько приватен наш небольшой разговор?

Что ж, Барри знал – это плохая идея.

– Зачем тебе знать?

– Мне было бы приятнее говорить с задушевным другом наедине, нежели в комнате, охраняемой толпой копов.

И это… Это не требовало никаких пояснений.

– Наша беседа… личная, я думаю.

– Ты думаешь?

Барри вздохнул.

– В соседней комнате никого нет, также там отсутствуют звукозаписывающие устройства. Я полагаю, кто-нибудь мог бы наблюдать за записями с камер, но…

Он замолчал, и Снарт недобро нахмурился. Барри заинтересовался и попытался нащупать его мысли через связь.

Снарт поощрил его кивком.

– Скарлет, мы должны разобраться с этим быстрее.

– Я… что? – Барри замер, поскольку Снарт назвал его… Не так, как должен был.

– Черт... – Голос Снарта резко похолодел. – Ты же Флэш.

О боже, о божебожебожебоже.

Наручники с силой звякнули о стол, как только Снарт потянулся к нему. Это чувство, возникшее в груди Барри, – действительно проблема. Боже, как это было странно.

Барри глубоко вздохнул, наблюдая, как Снарт неловко потянул свои руки обратно.

– Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль, малыш, – тихо сказал Снарт. – Это же нерационально.

Он повернул к Барри запястье, с ухмылкой показывая метку. При взгляде на нее дыхание Барри участилось. Он действительно не хотел смотреть на метку Снарта, но это было выше его сил. И, возможно, он переживал о том, именно мог узнать о нем Снарт через связь.

– Чего ты хочешь, Снарт?

– Лен, – поправил Снарт, отчего Барри смутился.

– Что?

– Ты мой соулмейт, – подчеркнул Снарт. – Я хочу, чтобы ты звал меня по имени.

– Хорошо, Лен, – с раздражением проговорил Барри. – Чего ты хочешь? Денег? Я не собираюсь вытаскивать тебя отсюда и не планирую содействовать побегу.

– Ты думаешь, я буду шантажировать тебя?

– А разве уже нет?

Мерцание метки, ставшее понятным и привычным, помогло почувствовать чужой гнев.

– Нет, – отрезал Снарт, черт, Лен (ну что за чехарда с именами?).

Лгал ли он? Барри не был уверен, что действительно хотел спросить это. На что похожа ложь? К тому же, шантаж используется, чтобы попросить о чем-то, а Лен молчал.

– Ты не веришь мне.

Барри вздохнул и едва удержался, чтобы не схватить Снарта за волосы.

– Ты похитил одного из моих лучших друзей, чтобы попытаться убить меня. Кстати, ее зовут Кейтлин, и она очень славная!

– Я не делал этого.

– Да ладно? – Барри требовал ответа. Черт подери, что за путаница. – О, ты не хотел на самом деле убивать Кейтлин? Или меня? Или имеешь в виду, что раз ты не знал, что я твой соулмейт, то, значит, все в порядке?

Господи, эта встреча – настоящая катастрофа, он не должен был приходить сюда. Снарт знал, кто он. Проклятье, он не смог сохранить свой секрет от Колда более чем на день, и, черт возьми, теперь у него на одну проблему больше.

Снарт промолчал. Барри несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, но это не помогло успокоиться.

Он буквально физически ощущал горечь в горле Снарта, отчего становилось хуже.

– Слушай, Скарлет, – наконец сказал Лен. – У нас сейчас мало времени. Ты хочешь потратить его на бессмысленные споры или же постараться разобраться, как нам жить дальше?

По челюсти Снарта заходили желваки. Они действительно оба злились друг на друга. Барри вцепился в подлокотники стула до боли. Снарт ведь причинял боль Кейтлин, дюжинам других людей...

И он действительно был прав.

Барри проглотил вставший в горле ком и спокойно посмотрел на Снарта.

– Я полагаю, ты не планируешь завязать с криминалом?

– Как и ты не сдашь значок копа?

Барри покачал головой. Снарт пожал плечами, отчего его наручники зазвенели.

– Хуже пули в грудь.

– Согласен.

– Вот это мы облажались, – пробормотал Барри.

– Согласен.

Снарт согласился так быстро и искренне, что Барри не удержался от смеха.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал убивать? – продолжил Снарт спустя мгновение. – Минимизация травм и сопутствующего ущерба.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты завязал со всем этим, – перебил Барри.

– Не откусывай больше, чем можешь проглотить, малыш.

Боже правый, они действительно пытались найти компромисс. Барри снова вздохнул.

– Не мог бы ты… больше не угрожать моим друзьям и семье? – Барри предложил то, что должен был, и Лен кивнул.

– То же самое касается и тебя.

Барри не был уверен, вопрос ли это или приказ, но все же ответил «да».

Первая часть переговоров оказалась простой. Однако мозг Барри переставал соображать, когда тот пытался представить, чего еще может потребовать Снарт.

– Я не буду красть для тебя, – повторил Барри.

– Я не прошу.

– И я не буду вытаскивать тебя из различных сомнительных мест, – настойчиво продолжил Барри.

Снарт не ответил, но Барри почувствовал через связь что-то, не поддающееся описанию.

– Я не…

– Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, – сказал Лен, и связь запоздало подсказала, что Лен ощущал себя подавленным.

– У тебя, конечно, готов план побега, – угадал Барри.

Он даже не стал отрицать.

– Перед тем как наделать глупостей, Скарлет, подобно твоим коллегам, ты можешь предположить, что случится, если я окажусь в Айрон Хайтц.

Он наклонился к столу и посмотрел прямо в глаза Барри. Барри хотел отвести взгляд, зацепиться им за что-то другое, но странная смесь глубочайшего страха Снарта и его хладнокровия завораживала его.

– Я только что был связан с копом-мужчиной. Моя транспортировка в тюрьму была задержана без уважительной причины, и это означает только одно – все узнают нашу тайну. Поверь. У тебя есть предположения, к чему приводит подобное в местах лишения свободы, вместе с наиболее жестокими государственными преступниками, 12% которых задержаны за сексуальное насилие? Для меня это означает шанс выместить свою злость позже, на одном симпатичном копе.

Снарт замолчал, и Барри действительно не хотел знать, чего Лен ждал от него. Потому что видит бог, всего этого быть не должно. Барри не несет ответственности за это. Точно нет.

– И если ты думаешь, что я могу позаботиться о себе, то я польщен, малыш, но на самом деле неважно, насколько ты силен или жесток, когда стоишь против семерых качков.

– Они могут перевести особо опасных в одиночку, – пробормотал Барри, слабо веря своим словам.

– То есть, мне нужно пойти и пожаловаться на этих ребят? Скорее я позволю себя избить.

И снова, и снова Барри чувствовал себя больным. Черт, это неправильно. После всех злодеяний Снарт должен оказаться за решеткой, он как никто заслуживал наказания, но никто не заслуживает того, о чем говорил Снарт. Повернуться к нему спиной, ослепнуть и позволить сбежать, чтобы помочь им двоим? Хватит ли у него сил извиниться за это перед Кейтлин?

– Ты не веришь мне, – холодно констатировал Снарт, снова смиряясь с подозрительностью Барри.

Как он и ожидал, Барри начал жалеть его. Чертова связь. Твою мать.

– Нет! – запротестовал Барри. – Я… Я верю тебе. Айрон Хайтц… Слушай, мой отец там, и я знаю, что это место ужасно. И я… Я не хочу, чтобы ты проходил через это. Я вообще никому не желаю оказаться там.

Он снова сфокусировался на своих ощущениях. Недовольный взгляд Снарта заставил Барри поерзать на стуле.

– Ты сын Генри?

– Ты знаешь моего… Откуда ты знаешь папу?

– Тюрьма, – тихо ответил Лен. – Я ему обязан.

– За что? – Барри требовал ответа.

– За шесть швов.

Барри решил поговорить с отцом об этом во время следующего визита. Он вздохнул. Его любопытство теперь принадлежало им двоим, что означало…

– Давай. Спрашивай.

– Он сидит за убийство твоей матери?

– Он не делал этого, – повторил Барри, наверно, в биллионный раз. – Это был….

Обычно он не говорил никому об этом, но ведь Снарт видел не меньше странностей, чем он сам. Так может?..

– Это был кто-то вроде меня. Человек с такими же способностями, одетый в желтое. И он вернулся и угрожал моей семье.

– То холодное оружие было для… – Снарт догадался.

– Типа того.

Снарт кивнул:

– Может ты скажешь что-то более полезное, чем просто «он носит желтое»?

– Я… Может быть. Зачем?

Снарт наклонил голову, и Барри задался вопросом, сможет ли он когда-нибудь привыкнуть к такому вниманию или так и будет нервничать и бороться с желанием отвести взгляд.

Он не был уверен, но, казалось, для Снарта подобные колебания могли быть проявлением слабости.

Глаза у Лена светло-серые, скорее, даже голубые. Как Барри не замечал этого раньше?

– По слухам у него есть недоброжелатели, – отметил Снарт. – И я вполне мог услышать что-то интересное.

– Ты хочешь помочь?

– Почему нет?

– Я… – Барри действительно не мог придумать хорошую причину для отказа. – Почему ты хочешь этого?

Снарт приподнял брови и выразительно посмотрел вниз, на метку. Это. Правильно. Да.

– Окей, я понял. Но все же чего ты хочешь? – с отчаянием спросил Барри.

Лен смешался, и чувствовалось, что он одновременно удивлен и удовлетворен ходом переговоров.

– Того, над чем ты сейчас работаешь? – усмехнулся Лен. – Я ведь могу отойти от дел, малыш. Ты просто уйдешь с моего пути, оставишь Лизу и Мику в покое, и я смогу приносить пользу.

– Лиза?

– Моя младшая сестра.

Конечно, в его отряд входило много народу. Снарт работал в команде до тех пор, пока в его руки не попала ледяная пушка. Без нее он, вероятно, захочет собрать свой отряд снова. Отлично.

– Так что, я должен просто отвернуться, пока ты и твой отряд негодяев будете творить всякую чертовщину?

Это насмешило Снарта сильнее, чем следовало.

– Что? – вздрогнул Барри, который уже не мог смотреть на эту усмешку.

– Негодяи, – протянул Лен. – Это мило.

– У тебя ужасное чувство юмора.

– А ты, вероятно, параноик, – парировал Снарт. – Подумай, малыш, если ты отпустишь нас, то я смогу заставить своих негодяев следовать твоим правилам.

– Почему это мои правила, если ты помогал выдумывать их?

Снарт пожал плечами:

– Предполагаю, мои негодяи будут следовать большинству из них. Никого не убивать. Не вставать у вас на пути. Минимизировать ущерб. Не стрелять первыми. Я что-нибудь забыл?

– Никому не говори, кто я, – добавил Барри и почувствовал, что Снарт…

О нет.

– Ты уже кому-то сказал?!

– Только Мику, – сказал Снарт, и Барри ощутил его недовольство.

– Только твоему сумасшедшему раздражительному пироманьяку?!

– Мы были в одной камере, когда меня озарило.

– И это должно помочь мне поверить, что все в порядке?

– Мне жаль, – огрызнулся Снарт.

Он действительно сожалел. Барри сделал глубокий вдох. Снарт опустил взгляд на свои руки.

– Мик умеет держать рот на замке, – сказал Снарт и, не дождавшись ответа Барри, продолжил: – Будет проще удерживать моих ребят на коротком поводке, если я объясню им, почему…

– Мне плевать, – перебил Барри. Он ожидал, что Снарт аргументирует свое предложение.

Однако тот просто молчал.

– Если ты действительно беспокоишься о сохранности нашего общего секрета, то тебе придется как-то замазать метку, – отметил Лен спустя мгновение. – Ты ведь не обрадуешься, если копы задумаются, почему у Флэша есть аналогичная метка или почему его маска стала более закрытой сразу же после того, как ты получил метку.

– Да, – вздохнул Барри. – Я знаю. Айрис только что таскала меня по магазинам. Я попробовал три разных оттенка тональника, но не знаю, как ими правильно пользоваться.

– Айрис?

– Моя лучшая подруга.

– Точно.

Они замолчали. Барри старался не смотреть на метку Лена, но взгляд периодически останавливался на руках человека, который сидел напротив. Он задавался вопросом, будет ли раскрыт его секрет, когда люди поймут, что метка-молния появилась в день, когда капитан Колд сражался с Флэшем.

– Ты собираешься скрыть свою? – спросил Барри.

– А ты хочешь этого?

– Я не знаю. А ты?

– Даже не думал об этом, – признал Снарт.

Снова повисла пауза, и Барри отметил, что Снарт совершенно спокоен. Они оба спокойны. Может быть, они действительно смогут справиться со всем этим.

– Ты не оставишь номер телефона? – спросил Снарт, и от удивления Барри замешкался.

– Мой номер? Зачем тебе это… Нет, я все понимаю, но почему бы тебе не оставить свой?

– Моя камера не оснащена телефоном, – напомнил Снарт, слабо улыбнулся, и да, Барри пришлось признать, что он сглупил.

Возможно он потеряет работу, если их разговор хотя бы частично выйдет за пределы комнаты. Но если Снарта снова поймают, а в его телефоне будет записан номер Барри, то самому Барри будет сложно доказать свою непричастность к происходящему. К чему бы там ни было.

С другой стороны, если у него не будет способа связаться с Леном, то можно провести следующие несколько месяцев, представляя каждую вспышку гнева, страха или боли через связь, когда случится что-то неприятное. Поэтому он даст Снарту номер и…

– Мы закончили обсуждение? – спросил Снарт.

– Я думаю, да, – ответил Барри.

На мгновение их взгляды пересеклись. Барри заерзал. Снарт посмотрел на дверь, потом снова на свои руки. Барри гадал, должен ли он встать и сделать что-то, но одно он знал точно: Лен не желал возвращаться в камеру и, возможно, им нужно поговорить еще о чем-то.

– А теперь можешь начать кричать на меня, – сказал Лен.

Не то чтобы Барри не хотел этого, но у него был целый список причин, почему он никогда не поступит так. Боже, как сегодняшний день измотал его. В любом случае, он не мог ругать Снарта за еще не совершенный побег.

– Почему парка? – поинтересовался Барри, едва заметно улыбнулся и почувствовал через связь ответную улыбку.

– Пушка охлаждает воздух, а это моя единственная теплая одежда. Почему ты бегаешь в красной коже?

– Это не кожа, – запротестовал Барри.

– Попахивает фетишизмом, – сказал Лен, и Барри обреченно застонал.

– Полагаю, изначально костюм задумывался как защитное снаряжение пожарника, – объяснил Барри. – Он способен выдерживать высокую температуру, не рвется и выдерживает большое трение во время бега.

– Это проблема?

– Ты не поверишь.

Барри подумал обо всей обуви, что он носил в последнее время, и обо всех кроссовках, что он случайно сжег. Он действительно собирался перебраться в место потише, пока кто-нибудь из соседей не обратит внимание на изношенную обувь и на то, что рядом постоянно что-то взрывается, и не догадался, что в этом доме живет Флэш.

– Почему именно красный? – спросил Лен, и Барри закатил глаза.

– Циско… Ты же встречался с ним? В поезде? Он… эээ…  
парень-который-вставил-синие-светодиоды-в-пылесос-и-сказал-что-это-прототип-новой-ледяной-пушки.

По взгляду Лена казалось, что ни ничего не понял, просто соглашался с тем, что все происходившее в жизни Барри – это безумие.

– Я… Эм… – Барри запнулся, понимая, что не знает, о чем говорить.

Он хотел спросить о бриллианте Кандекью, но на самом деле не желал знать ничего о преступлениях Снарта. Он хотел спросить о Лизе, но не желал говорить о детстве Снарта. Он хотел спросить, почему Снарт, такой умный и эрудированный, не закончил школу, но не желал знать ответ.

– Могу я увидеть твою метку? – наконец спросил Барри.

Лен наклонил голову и пожал плечами.

– Вперед, малыш.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и вытянул руки, насколько позволяли наручники. Между ними – совсем короткая дистанция, и Барри не был уверен, нравится ли ему это. Он перегнулся через стол и, не задумываясь, взял Снарта за руку.

Равномерно покалывающее ощущение – не просто чужой кожи, а другого человека. Барри почувствовал себя странно. Барри почувствовал себя хорошо.

Барри пытался игнорировать связь. Это оказалось не так уж несложно, поскольку чувства усиливались только через нее. Лен и без того был обеспокоен и встревожен. Наручники звенели на его запястьях.

Линии и просветы практически сливались с кожей и разветвлялись от запястья Лена к ладони. Барри отследил контуры двух самых крупных, легших поверх указательного и большого пальцев, и попытался разглядеть остальные, помельче, во всех деталях. Лен дернулся, когда Барри стал поворачивать его руку. Что-то было в их связи… Что-то, похожее на самосознание, что-то теплое и безмятежное. Барри старался не думать об этом.

Молния прокладывала узор над ладонью Лена, обернулась змеей вокруг его безымянного пальца и вернулась к среднему. Самая яркая часть узора – практически в центре ладони, молния ветвилась в разные стороны, сталкиваясь с другой линией, ведущей вниз, к его запястью и исчезающей под рукавом

На некоторых пальцах ощущались мозоли, отчего ладонь казалась жесткой – как кожа костюма Барри.

Барри не хотел отпускать ладонь.

– Насколько она большая?

– Почти до локтя, – сказал Снарт.

– Господи.

Он снова повернул руку Лена, прослеживая линии вдоль его пальцев. Он чувствовал, как Лен дернулся, но проигнорировал это, глядя на темно-темно-красный знак. Когда он поднял голову, то осознал, как близко наклонился к нему Лен. Чертовски близко, даже немного неудобно. Он должен отпустить руку Лена и отодвинуться, но…

Глаза Лена скользнули к его губам, и Барри сглотнул.

– Ты натурал?

– Я… что? – заикаясь, спросил Барри. Боже, Лен подумал, что все происходящее – весьма забавно, и ему, Барри, следовало бы отпустить руку капитана Колда.

– Натурал, – протянул Лен, – это когда тебя привлекает исключительно противоположный пол.

– Я знаю, что это значит!

– Да ну, Скарлет?

– Я… А ты?

Лен улыбнулся.

– Нет.

– Я… Эээ…

И он бы на самом деле мог умереть от стыда в тот момент, но в общее, разделенное на двоих время, вмешался Диаз, который пришел, чтобы увести Лена обратно в камеру.

– Увидимся позже.

Барри не был уверен, что хуже: то, что весь участок мог подумать, что он поцеловал Леонарда Снарта, или что им дали на десять минут больше. Больше, чем следовало.

***  
Несколько ночей спустя Барри оказался на дамбе, он пошатывался после того, как уничтожил оружие Крысолова. Дикая боль отдавалась в ребра, и дышалось с трудом.

Хартли лежал на земле, без сознания или что-то вроде того. Сейчас это было неважно.

– Барри, ты меня слышишь? – настойчиво прозвучал голос Уэллса в наушнике.

– Вроде бы, – невнятно пробормотал Барри.

Он сделал пару шагов вперед и рухнул на капот одного из брошенных автомобилей. Наверно, он должен не спускать глаз с Хартли, несмотря на то, что перчатки последнего больше не исцеляли его.

– Твои жизненные показатели возвращаются к норме, Барри, – мягко сказала Кейтлин.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он, улыбаясь.

– О, чувак! – раздался резкий голос Циско. – У тебя около десятка пропущенных звонков и миллион сообщений от твоего суперзлодея. Э-э, он хочет знать, что, черт возьми, ты сделал на этот раз? Я просто сказал ему, что ты спас Централ-Сити от Крысолова…

– Отлично, спасибо, – помедлив, сказал Барри, пытаясь понять, как ему снова научиться дышать.

– Ммм, он говорит, что если ты опять рванул сломя голову навстречу опасности без четкого плана, то выжил благодаря чертовой удаче. Я сказал ему не лезть не в свое дело.

– Циско, это…

– Теперь он спрашивает, ты самоубийца или просто идиот. Можно я скажу, что ты променял его на кого-то менее негодяйского?

Барри засмеялся. Его ребра все еще оставались на месте, и это радовало. А вот ощущаемое беспокойство Лена быстро мутировало в раздражение и, боже, почему стало еще смешнее?

– Не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо, – глубоко вздохнул Барри и встал.

Боль по-прежнему отдавалась в ребра, и, когда он подходил к Крысолову, беспокойство пронзило его снова – через связь.

– Отлично, – сказал Барри им, – у меня все отлично. Я собираюсь привести Крысолова в СТАР-лабс.

– Отличная работа, мистер Аллен, – заявил Уэллс. – Циско, пожалуйста, положи трубку и помешай любым действиям со стороны мистера Снарта.

***  
Когда Барри вернулся, то его ждал расширенный Снартом список правил их сделки. Для начала Барри Аллену отныне не позволялось самому разрабатывать планы. И, конечно, Циско Рамон не должен больше никогда оставаться наедине с телефоном Барри.


End file.
